When the Stars Go Blue
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: after Dr. Fate's betrayal to the League, Klarion joined forces with the team. Deciding that he enjoys being on the team—not more than causing chaos, though—he chooses to stay, but when a scandalous secret...rest of the summary inside-rated T for language!


** Author's note: sooo, I'm in love with klarion the witch boy. It's weird, yes I know. I realized that there were, I wanna say, more Wally/Klarion romance-y stories, so I wanted to make another Klarion/OC story…here you gooooo.**

_**Summary: what if Dr. Fate/Zatara went roque and began starting chaos? What if the team employed Klarion the witch-boy to help defeat him. what if Klarion enjoyed being with the "babies". What if there was to be a sequel to this story? It's quite probable, because there's no romance between Klarion and OC in fact there is no OC in this story…**_

"Batman," Dr. Fate said, coming up behind the masked man. "This organization…it's not living up to its name. you can do no more for the world…"

"What are you saying, fate?"

"I'm saying that without you and just with me, the world would be better," he said. "So I will shut this place down-"

"Fate, you cannot do that-"

"I can," he said. "I am a part of the Justice League, so by causing chaos in the world, the people of Earth will turn against the Justice League, and _I _will be the sole protector of the world-"

"You're crazy," batman said, his face impassive. "You won't get away with it-"

"But I will because you cannot stop me." And in a burst of golden light, he was gone. Batman sighed and called the team. "Aqualad, we are taking darastic measures…"

Robin, Zantanna, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Aqualad stood in front of the childish boy. "What are you doing here," the boy snapped, obviously annoyed that the babies had intruded his home.

"You know," Robin said. "Nabu went roque. He's stealing your thunder, causing more chaos than you. We know you want to stop him-"

"Yes, yes, but I don't need you to help me-"

"If you don't recall, smart one," Artemis snapped. "That he kicked your butt at least three times in the past month-"

"It wasn't fair," Klarion said. "He cheated!"

"It doesn't matter whether he cheated or not," Aqualad replied, calmly. "You still lost. Alone neither of us can take him, but together? I'm sure we can beat him."

"But what's in it for me?" Klarion said, petting his familiar.

Teekl meowed. "Oh, really?" he replied to the cat. "Oh, well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

"So you're in?" Kid Flash asked, finishing the last of his doughnut.

"No," he said. The five superheroes looked at him. "You'd think they'd have never heard a joke before, Teekl." Klarion rolled his eyes as did Teekl—for different reasons though.

"So this is where you live?" Klarion sneered. "I'm not impressed…"

"Shut up, and get unpacked," Artemis said. "We have to come up with a game plan-"

"Hold up," klarion interupted. "Just because you lost a Lord of Order to chaos, doesn't mean that I'll become your little Order boy! I'm chaos personified!"

"Yes, you're also very annoying," Artemis said.

**(Author's thingy: so I decided to change my mind! Them fighting Fate is just going to be the first chapter, so here's the new summary: **_**after Dr. Fate's betrayal to the League, Klarion joined forces with the team. Deciding that he enjoys being on the team—not more than causing chaos, though—he chooses to stay, but when a scandalous secret society—tied in with mysterious death and drugs—is found at Artemis's school—Not that one in Gotham by the way—the team goes undercover. They stay at a friend of Artemis's house. Separated in different families, they begin attending Drowmny Day where they experience bullies, jerks, unfair teachers, and the all-around pressures and drama of everyday high school life.**_** Tada!)**

After weeks of planning and tracking the now notorious Dr. Fate, the team—and Klarion—were ready to strike. **I'm sorry I won't be going into detail about the fight, just vaguely describing it…don't hate me, bombard me with shoes, or take away my pudding!** After a heated battle, Robin was in poor condition, both Artemis and Roy were out of arrows, Aqualad close to death, everyone else was fine. Klarion—in fact—was eccastic. "Wow," he said. "I never really appreciated you brats or what you do, I still don't of course, but I want to stick around."

"No," Artemis snapped immediately.

"I don't care about what you say," he stuck out his tongue. "I'm staying to help you fight the bad guys, you should be grateful that you have someone like me to help you."

"I think…I think he's right," Robin said through panting breathes. "Although it could just be the concussion talking…"

*Three weeks later*

"Team, and Klarion-"

"Hey, bat-brain," klarion interrupted. "I'm part of the team now too!"

"Not if you keep that attitude up," Black Canary murmured.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she assured him, if there was anything that they had learned in the past three weeks it was to not push Klarion.

"That's what I thought," he nodded his approval.

"As I was saying," Batman said, his voice hard. "Team, there are suspicious activities going on at and near Drowmny Day Preperatory School. You are to go and enroll as new students. You will try your hardest to fit in, that means NO devil horns, Klarion," Klarion rolled his eyes in response. "Artemis already goes there," he continued. "She and a few friends of hers will show you the ropes of the school, and they WILL help you with this mission. You leave in three hours. You're dismissed."

The group of superheroes dispersed, going to pack their bags, all except Artemis who decided to help the other's pack. Some—like Klarion and Superboy—needed help, but they were too stubborn to accept help. Megan, Robin, Rocket, and Roy already knew what to use, having gone to school all their lives. Except for Megan, who has it down pat already.

Some hours after ten at night, the team arrived at 467 Blake Street. Before they got there, the team had inquired Artemis on how they'd all fit into one house, but now that they were there, they saw that there was enough room for them with space to spare.

Artemis opened the door, not even bothering to knock. "Hello," she called.

"Arty, is that you," a deep voice came from upstairs.

"Yeah," she said. "I brought friends."

"Great, why don't you guys come up and I'll introduce you to my sister."

"'Kay," she called, then turned to her team. "You'll love Kate." They headed up the stairs, up two flights and down a few hallways. Finally stopping at the last door in the corridor. "Knock knock," she called through the door.

"Wow, whoever could that be?" Kate answered. "Perhaps the mail man? Or the milk man?"

Artemis laughed coming into the pristeen pure white room. "You hate milk, though."

**(So apparently I am no good at writing in third person nararations, so I'll be switching to first person, Kate's point of view.)** "Yes, what's your point?" I said, putting my laptop aside, and closing it so that the new comers couldn't see the current fanfiction I was writing.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I know," I grinned.

"What no 'I love you back'?" she said in a fake man voice.

"Okay, Jose," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Did he...you know, ask you?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"Yes," I cried, covering my face in mock horror. "At every slow song! And there were like four!"

"So you danced with him?"

"Oh, hell-to-the-no," I shook my head vigorously. "You couldn't _pay_ me to dance with him."

"Then how'd you get out of it," she asked. "You can't say no to people!"

"Well, I kinda told him I had a boyfriend," I grinned, knowing I had made a mistake telling the creepy boy that.

"What?" she yelled. "You didn't"

"I did," I nodded sadly.

"And? What'd he do?" Artemis prompted, obviously forgetting about her friends.

"He still asked me to dance with him! how desperate!"

"So how'd you get rid of him?"

"I told him that I had promised Ricky that I'd dance with him…"

"Wait, did you tell Jose that you and Ricky were dating?"

"First off, no because Jose knows Ricky, second, no because Jose knows that I don't go for people shorter and younger than me…"

"So, didn't he ask you about your 'boyfriend'?"

"Well, yeah, but I was as vague in my answers as anyone would be while making the junk up, spur of the moment…"

"He's gonna expect you to bring him to the next dance, and class night, and graduation…"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Luckily for me, the next dance is this coming Friday…"

"Darling, that's three days from now," I nod, and she continues. "How are you going to find a fake boyfriend in three days?"

"I'll figure something out," I said.

"You better, or you'll be stuck with Jose-"

"I'd rather be stuck with Pedro…"

"Ewwwww! Why?"

"Well, because Pedro has a sense of humor and you know doesn't threaten to kill people…"

"I guess you're right, but I mean really? Pedro? Why not Pablo?"

"'Cause Pablo's got a girlfriend-"

"What? Since when?"

"For about a month now. Her name is Rebecca and she lives in Trumble. She's very pretty," I said, calmly.

"God, I can't believe how much I missed in the past month!"

"Oh, and we're getting our MLA grades on Monday," I said.

"Oh shoot me now," Artemis said, pretending to put a gun to her head.

"NO," I pulled her hand away, like it was a real gun. "You can't leave me, Arty! You can't! you're all I have left! Oh and we started To Kill a Mockingbird."

Artemis groaned. "That's great…"

"It actually is," I said. "It's a pretty good book so far. And finals start June 5th."

"Well, I can already tell that I'm going to fail Geography, History, maybe Literature, quite probably English-"

"Same," I seconded.

"But that's almost all the courses that don't count as specials," Robin—aka Dick Grayson—said.

"Yeah," we said in unison. "I hope it doesn't affect my overall grade average…"

"You said everything except for Science and Math-"

"Oh yeah," I said, putting my palm onto my forehead. "I'll probably fail the Science final, and—unless there's radicals involved—I'll get an A on the math exam…Whoa!" I looked around.

"What?"

"Who are all these people?"

"Oh," Artemis laughed. "These are my friends that Batman talked to you about-"

"Wait," Dick cut in. "You know Batman?"

"Yeah, well, duh," I rolled my eyes. "And his secret identity, as well as yours, and…all of you really…"

"Can I get back to explaining, please?" Artemis interrupted. "So this is Roy/Red Arrow, Wally/Kid Flash, Roquelle/Rocket, Dick/Robin, Megan/Miss Martian, Conner/Superboy, Zantanna, Klarion, and Kaldur/Aqualad."

"Lalalala," I fake-sang. "Yay! New friends!"

"Yeah, I guess," Conner said, but in his mind thought—**Author's interjection, so in **_**italics**_** it's Conner's thoughts, in **_**bold italics**_** its Megan, just bold is Roquelle, just ****underlined ****is Dick, **_**italics and underlined**_** is Artemis, ****bold underlined is**** Roy, **_**bold italics underlined **_**is Klarion, ****double underlined ****is Wally, Zantanna is ****bold double underlined****, and Kaldur is **_**italics double underlined**_**. Yeah, that's a lot to remember…so I'll stop interrupting now…**-_this girl is a freak._

_**Conner, that's mean!**_

___Yeah, Conner, she's really nice. Just give her a chance._

___**She does seem strange.**_

_Like you should be talking, klarion._

**I have to agree with Artemis.**

_Roy, you stay out of this. No one was talking to you!_

**I was trying to help you out-**

_Well, I don't need your help!_

Guys, stop it! We have a mission.

Sorry, Robin, came a chorus of the team.

"So I take it you guys are liked telepathically," I inferred. "And just had a whole conversation, that's cool."

"Kate," Artemis said. "Why don't you tell the team what you can do."

"Oh, well, yolo, so," I said. "I'm a—**I'm going all harry potter here**—metamorphmegus."

"A-a what?"

"I can change my shape and form and-"

"So you're a shapeshifter?"

"Well, there's more to me than that-"

"Like what? You change your form," Conner said. "big deal."

"That's not all I can do, fudgenut," I snapped.

"Then what else can you do," Aqualad said always being the voice of reason.

"Yeah, get on with it," Klarion added impatiently. 

"You don't have to be here," I snapped, equally impatient. "You can just go find your rooms and leave me alone."

"No, I don't want to," klarion said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I turned to Artemis. "Is that the brat you kept complaining about?"

Artemis opened her mouth to reply, but klarion cut here off. "You called me a brat? You meany!" his cat seemed to agree with him, hissing at Artemis.

"Yes, it is," Artemis replied. "How could you tell?"

"Call it a hunch," I turned back to the boy. "Klarion the witch-boy. Huh?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I was just going to say how much cooler you look in real life than in the comics, but hey, you don't care? Not my problem…"

"…" Klarion just looked at me, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? He looks like a freak in the comics. Anyway, Adam'll show you your rooms," I said, turning back to my computer. "We start school tomorrow. You'll be woken up at 6:30 sharp. So…get some sleep…"

"Well, okay, then," Artemis said, confused. "Good night."

_**My Microsoft Word is still being stupid, so…my grammar shan't be a 100% goodness, like it sometimes usually is.**_


End file.
